It is well known that individuals with diabetes may monitor their blood glucose levels several times per day. This is typically accomplished by piercing the skin with a lancet, commonly in the area of a finger, and then placing a blood droplet from the piercing on a test strip which is then placed in a blood glucose monitor to establish a reading.
Automatic lancing devices have become the norm. Heretofore, such devices have been cumbersome and not efficient. An ergonomically better and functionally easier device would be welcome.